


Introducing My Lesbian Dummies I Guess

by TraumabutMakeItSpicy



Series: Evelyn and Amira and The BULLSHIT I make them deal with [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Pansexual Character, Trans Character, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraumabutMakeItSpicy/pseuds/TraumabutMakeItSpicy
Summary: This one isn't story- It's just me talking about my characters and going into some background nobody asked for :)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Evelyn and Amira and The BULLSHIT I make them deal with [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937992
Kudos: 1





	Introducing My Lesbian Dummies I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't story- It's just me talking about my characters and going into some background nobody asked for :)

Evelyn Abraham.

She is a Caucasian trans woman and I love her, she deserves better than the shit I make her deal with. She's very tall, with short black hair. It's very, very straight and reaches the middle of her neck. She has grayish eyes and a bit of a square jaw.

When she was a few months old, her mother ran off to do God knows what, leaving her father and aunt to take care of her. When she was seventeen, she came out as trans. Her aunt and father were very supportive of her.

And then she got with a toxic bitch who fucked up her mental health and whom she had a child with, so that's fun.

She also struggles with intrusive thoughts.

Amira Evans

Amira is a pansexual, Japanese-Caucasian woman. She's short and a bit plump- Thicc if you will. She has curly, fluffy black hair that reaches her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She has a round face.

She has two twin brothers. When she was five and they were three, their father died, thanks bone cancer.

The twins went to stay with their uncle. Amira stayed with her mother and new stepfather, an abusive, sexist, racist, all the good jazz piece of shit. Her mother slowly turned to alcohol. Tiny Amira became a mother for her mother and a punching bag for her stepfather.

This obviously led to some issues. She can be extremely agressive and has a very short temper.

Evelyn is calm and very serious. Amira is impulsive and goofy. Evelyn faces a problem by trying to find a solution, Amira attacks it, either verbally or physically if the situation calls for it.

_Basically, Evelyn is the top, Amira's the bottom-_

Anyway, thank you for reading, I can't wait to write some more stories with my two lesbians!


End file.
